izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Scipy/So, in Private Messages with Robo
Everything got into some sort of sad story time. And we RPed more of our craziest shipping, and the fourth wall doesn't exist in there so they can hear everything we say. (And now Marilyn is trying to kill me again) Enjoy! Invader ScipyAren't we supposed to RP Alli and GIR? (Today I get Alli) *10:54 RoboPackersok *10:55 Invader ScipyYou get GIR *10:55 RoboPackersok *10:55 RoboPackers gir: alli! *10:55 Invader ScipyAlli: *humming something* *10:56 RoboPackersGir: what is that! it looks like a BIG ROBEBOT *10:56 Invader ScipyRobo! We need three pounds of insanity! *10:57 Invader Scipy AND RANDOMNESS *10:58 RoboPackersGir: SIR YES SIR WEE HEHEHEHHEHE WEEEE HEHEHEHEHE *10:58 Invader ScipyAlli: Stop it! I want quiet! *10:58 RoboPackersGir: *stops for a minture* wehehehhehehehehhehehehehe ahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha *10:59 RoboPackers gir: *sents alli a picture on cell phone* File:ThCACC4K13.jpg *10:59 Invader ScipyAlli: What- What are you- Why- I told you to stop! *11:00 RoboPackersgir: WE NEED MORE CHEESE!!!!!!!! *11:00 Invader ScipyAlli: No, we don't. *11:01 RoboPackersGir: oh about Mooses *11:02 Invader ScipyAlli: Go away, Tin Can. *she's only trying to hide that she loves him* *11:02 RoboPackersGir: wahhh *climbs up Dreadwing's arm* *11:03 Invader ScipyAlli: GIR... *11:03 RoboPackersgir: what! *11:03 Invader ScipyWE NEED MORE INSANITY! NOW! *11:04 Invader Scipy Marilyn: Hi... *11:04 RoboPackersGir: WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH *11:04 Invader ScipyAlli: I..Never meant to scare you off. *11:05 Invader Scipy You DO remember who Alli is, right?)) *11:06 RoboPackersRANDALL *11:06 Invader ScipyYEP *11:06 RoboPackersGir: Leave me alone Alli! *11:06 Invader ScipyAlli: Why? *11:06 RoboPackersGir: you hurt my feelings *11:07 Invader ScipyAlli:I never meant to *11:08 RoboPackersDreadwing: *growls at alli* *11:08 Invader ScipyAlli: What? *11:09 RoboPackersDreadwing: Dont hurt people Feelings, it NOT NICE! *11:09 RoboPackers (I'm back i had to cram 25 pizza pockets in my mirchwave) *11:10 Invader ScipyAlli: Do I really need to be nice? *11:10 Invader Scipy Okay)) *11:10 Invader Scipy The fourth wall doesn't exist here, so they can hear us.)) *11:11 RoboPackersDreadwing: Yes *11:11 RoboPackers (dreadwing's twin died) *11:12 RoboPackers Dreadwing: I HEARD SOMEONE SAY MY TWIN DIED!! *Gets sad and enraged at the sametime* *11:12 Invader ScipyOkay.)) *11:12 Invader Scipy I know it's sad, but XD That was kinda funny)) *11:12 RoboPackers(Hide in a bomb sheidler, he HAS BOMBZ!) *11:12 Invader ScipyWanna hear something about Marilyn?)) *11:12 Invader Scipy AlIi: Marilyn? *11:13 RoboPackersYa *11:13 RoboPackers Dreadwing: *runs around throwing charges everywhere* I TOLD PEOPLE NEVER TO MENTION HIS DEATJH! *11:13 RoboPackers BRB *11:13 Invader ScipySo, we know Randall's her cousin, well, he nearly killed his sister, and then he put himself in jail.)) *11:14 RoboPackersback *11:14 RoboPackers wow *11:14 Invader ScipyMarilyn: I.Scipy.... *11:14 RoboPackersDreadwing story is sadder *11:14 Invader ScipyThe CDA say he shouldn't be in jail, he's pretty depressed.)) *11:14 RoboPackerslet me tell you the story *11:14 Invader ScipyOkay *11:15 Invader Scipy Marilyn's pretty sad too)) *11:15 RoboPackersDreadwing brother was pull in a large box, until his master needed him *11:15 Invader ScipyAlli: I>SCIPY! *11:15 Invader Scipy *. *11:15 RoboPackersdreadwind wasnt so fond of the idea *11:15 RoboPackers then starscream takes dreadwing's twin brother skyquake out of the box, and comands him to fight *11:16 RoboPackers Skyquake, denines Starscream's leadership, and fights optimus and gets murdered by bumblebee *11:16 Invader ScipyVery sad. *11:16 RoboPackersDreadwing far off in galaxy felt his father's death *11:17 RoboPackers dreadwing comes to earth, watchs his brother death, because sound recorded it *11:17 Invader ScipyMarilyn: *throws a rock at us* *11:17 RoboPackers(soundwave not sound) *11:17 RoboPackers dreadwing then wants to kill all autobots on earth *11:17 Invader ScipyHow sad. *11:17 RoboPackersdreadwing then finds out *11:17 Invader ScipyAlso, look at the main chat before it turns into PM *11:17 RoboPackersthat starscream frought his twin back from the death, and ruined his horror death *11:17 RoboPackers honorable death not horror *11:18 Invader Scipy *11:18 RoboPackersThat dreadwing's twin is a zombie in a parall universe, looking for his missing arm *11:18 RoboPackers Dreadwing then goes to kill starscream for it. but dreadwing was then killed by His master megatron *11:18 Invader ScipyCan you go on the main chat please? I don't want us to be hiding in PM)) *11:19 RoboPackersfor not obeying him, when he told him not to * *Comment if you want. I just wanted to show our PM RPs. Category:Blog posts